


Because You're Gorgeous

by space0bongo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated one-shots related to sexual kinks.  There's some smut, some plot, some fluff, and some angst.  I might pull out one or another of the one-shots to explore as a standalone story one day, if I'm inspired.</p><p>Part 1 : Silence<br/>Part 2: Authority (student teacher)<br/>Part 3: Big and Sloppy (no smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silence

Clarke has only ever been the other woman. It's given her hang ups about pretty much everything to do with sex and relationships. Bellamy understands and sympathises with this but the third time she tries to duck out of a kiss while they're having sex, he gets angry anyway. 

 

"You make me feel dirty when you do that," He hisses into her ear, as he kisses it with all the ferocity he wants to kiss her mouth. "I need to kiss you, Clarke."

 

"We kiss all the time," 

 

"Not like this," He moves in towards her mouth again only for Clarke to tilt her neck so he ends up kissing her chin. "Please," He moves down to kiss her neck, begins to suck bruises everywhere he can. "Don't make me beg."

 

"I don't like it."

 

"You fucking love it," She does. He's made her cum *untouched* several times just by kissing. But combine sex and kissing and she gets all fucking reluctant. "Which one gave you the hang up?" She's only been with two people before him, it has to be one of them. "Cassanova or the Commandant?" 

 

"Shouldn't *I* be the one thinking about my exes during sex?" She thrusts her hips up slightly to remind him just what they're doing, and Bellamy has had enough. He withdraws even if it probably hurts him more than her, and collapses on his back next to her. "What the fuck Bellamy!"

 

"Which one?"

 

Clarke sighs loudly, calls him an idiot under her breath, and then sits up and straddles him in a single predatory movement that makes his brain melt.

 

"*Finn*" She whispers into his ear as she rides him, "and *Lexa* didn't kiss me for two hours straight to keep me quiet while they fingered me through four orgasms in his bathroom while his sister waited for him in his room."

 

"Oh God," He manages to pant out when she gets him close. "That was just last month. You said you liked it."

 

"I *squirted* while your sister was doing her homework right outside. I can't even look at your mouth when you're inside me without thinking about *her*." She grinds into him, and all of a sudden he's coming.

 

"I'm sorry." He pulls her down into his arms, kisses her tenderly. "But you really need to get over it. I *like* kissing during sex."

 

"Maybe," She kisses his chest. "When Octavia's in her twenties or something, I'll consider it."

 

-/-


	2. Authority (Student Teacher)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's explicit. Probably not the greatest sex scene in the world but I'm learning!

Clarke is seventeen when she first gets called to the principal's office. The reason is a little unfair; sure she refused to get changed for gym class but it was because one of the girls had purposefully cut her sports bra and her developing breasts were too damn big to play softball comfortably. 

 

"You don't look all that big," Principal Blake said skeptically as he scanned her chest. "What size are you?"

 

"32 EE," Clarke blushed when his eyebrows raised in surprise. She got that reaction a lot.

 

"Well I can't see it," He leaned back in his chair, "and as Professor Kane is determined to have you excluded for this I have no choice but to ask for proof." He pressed a button on the com and told his secretary not to interrupt. "Please take off your shirt."

 

Shocked, Clarke stared at him dumbly for a long moment before unbuttoning her plain white shirt with trembling fingers, pulling it out to let it hang open over her skirt and reveal the plain white bra underneath. "Take it off Miss Griffin, your bra too."

 

Clarke pulled off her shirt and put it onto the desk before reaching up and unhooking her bra from the front. It was a nursing bra because they were the only ones she could find in her size. Her breasts immediately bounced out, nipples hard and red because it was so damned cold. She slowly pulled off her bra and put it on top of her shirt on Principal Blake's desk.

 

The principal stared at Clarke's breasts with narrowed eyes before getting up from his chair and walking around his desk to stand directly in front of her. He was so close Clarke had to widen her legs a little so he could stand there without touching her. "You have great tits Miss Griffin."

 

"Thank you Sir," She said with a flush to her cheeks and then a gasp when he used both hands to squeeze her breasts. "Sir!"

 

"Your breasts are big," He said as he plucked at her nipples. It felt good in a weird way and Clarke couldn't help but squirm in her chair. "You're right not to go to gym class; sports could definitely cause damage to your ligaments. I'll let Professor Kane know to send you to my office during gym class. Lets see if there's another way we can help you meet your Phys Ed requirement." And then without warning Principal Blake lowered his mouth to one of Clarke's erect nipples and began to suck it. 

 

He sucked hard making Clarke squeal before letting it go with a pop, and then just when Clarke thought he might be done he nibbled on the tip lightly with his teeth. The feeling was amazing and she couldn't help her high pitched whine (or the way her hands clenched in his hair to keep him in place) and didn't resist at all when his broad hands began to slide up each of her thighs pushing up her skirt as they went.

 

"Get up beautiful," Principal Blake whispered as he began to chew at her nipples, hands squeezing the meat of her thighs, and before Clarke quite knew what was going on she was straddling him on the desk her panties stuffed in her mouth to keep her quiet as he pulled her down onto his dick. He was huge and hot and nudged her cervix in something between pain and pleasure with every thrust; she felt so full and that coupled with the sensation of his teeth against her nipples pushed her over the edge for the first time in her life. "Good girl," Principal Blake grunted into her ear as she tightened impossibly around him, milking him with contractions so powerful they hurt them both; he wasn't wearing a condom so when he helped her down his cum ran out onto the tops of her thighs. 

 

"Get dressed Miss Griffin." He said all business as soon as he'd wiped off his cock with a tissue. "I'll see you the same time next week. Don't be late."

 

"Yes sir," Clarke said faintly, more than a little breathless as she dressed as quickly as possible. It hurt to walk but she hot-footed out of there as fast as possible anyway. 

 

-/-


	3. Big and Sloppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this.  
> Big and Sloppy kink *runs and hides*

Clarke has been with exactly two people in her entire life. The first, Finn, was using her to cheat on his fiancee; he took one look at her parts and asked to switch off the lights. The second, Lexa, didn't say anything but the fact that she never went down on Clarke once in their whole five year relationship kind of spoke volumes.

So yeah she really doesn't want to start another relationship.

"What you need," Octavia giggles drunkenly at her, "Is a Lincoln." She covers Raven's mouth when she's about to interrupt. "He's so hung it wouldn't matter how big you are down there. Baby's gonna get stretched."

Wells actually giggles. It's a good thing they're in Clarke's apartment and not a bar with the rest of their friends because seriously. Wells would have no street cred left.

"Did you just offer me your boyfriend?"

"No. Obviously I meant someone like him." Octavia finally lets Raven go. "Tall, gorgeous, hung like a horse..."

"Or you could just find someone human sized who likes loose and sloppy." Raven interrupts, all business like despite the eight tequilas she's downed in the past ten minutes.

"That's the thing." Clarke mourns as she tips the last of the gin into her mouth. "Nobody likes loose and sloppy."

"I know one guy who does." She gestures at Bellamy who is still arguing with Monty in the kitchen, and Clarke can't help it. She immediately pulls a face. Next to her Wells' giggles become even more high pitched.

"Monty?" Octavia squeals confused and then widens her eyes in horror. "Oh no you mean..." Like a viper Raven's hand comes up tight around Octavia's mouth.

"He told me it's a kink when we hooked up," Raven says as Clarke looks skeptically between her and Bellamy. "You should talk to him about it."

-/-

"So," Clarke sends a text because she's a wimp, "Raven says you have a kink."

"I have several." Bellamy replies back several minutes later. "You'll need to be specific."

"She said you like being with women who are big down there."

"It depends what you mean by 'big', princess."

Quickly before she can lose her nerve she pulls down her panties and takes a photograph.

"Do you like that?" She asks in her caption and then adds a smiley face emoji.

"Yes." His reply is immediate and is quickly followed up by, "Yours?"

"Why would I send you a photograph of someone else's pussy, Bellamy?"

"Just checking."

Within seconds she's receiving a photograph of his dick. He's uncut, his foreskin several shades darker than the rest of him, and although it's not a great photograph Clarke can tell that he's long and thick (and about an inch longer than his hands which is mind melting because his hands are fucking huge).

"I could be there in ten. Just say the word," Is the caption followed by a kissing emoji. Clarke bites her lip.

"Yeah. That would be great."

//-


End file.
